In a mobile communication network such as a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, besides traditional voice services, data services are rapidly developing and are playing increasingly important roles. In conventional mobile communication systems, voice services and data services are transferred separately by means of different devices. Signaling for voice services is transmitted by means of a No. 7 signaling network, while signaling for data services is transmitted through an Internet Protocol (IP) network. Since the No. 7 signaling network and the IP network are independent from each other, payment for voice services and that for data service are made independently as well.
FIG. 1 shows the basic structure of a conventional CDMA system. As shown in FIG. 1, a Mobile Station (MS) is connected to a Radio Network (RN) which comprises a Base Station Controller (BSC), a Base Transceiver Station (BTS) and a Packet Control Function (PCF) module. The BSC/BTS is connected to a Mobile Switching Center (MSC) which is used to control voice services for subscribers. The MSC is connected to a Home Location Register (HLR) and a Service Control Point (SCP) of an intelligent network by means of a No. 7 signaling network, and interacts with the SCP through a Wireless Intelligent Network (WIN) protocol, so as to implement authentication and accounting of prepaid subscribers.
As for data services, the MS is connected to a Packet Data Service Node (PDSN) through the PCF module in the RN. The PDSN is an access gateway by which the MS can access Internet by means of IP. Specifically speaking, the PDSN is responsible for managing subscriber's status, forwarding subscriber data and allocating IP addresses for MS. The PDSN is connected to a Home Authentication Authorization and Accounting (HAAA) server which is used to perform authentication, authorization and accounting of the subscriber's account. At present, in order to implement prepayment for data services by a subscriber, a Prepaid Server (PPS)/Content Provider Gateway (CP GW) is configured in the system, responsible for service triggering for subscribers of prepaid data services, wherein PPS and CP GW handle data flows and data contents, respectively.
In conventional CDMA networks, since prepaid voice services and prepaid data services are implemented by two relatively independent networks, respectively, a subscriber's account for prepaid voice services cannot be used to pay for the data services, namely, the PPS/CP GW is not able to obtain the account information of subscribers' prepaid voice service. As a result, communication network operators cannot develop prepaid data services by utilizing the facilities of prepaid voice services of a CDMA network, thus development of data services is constrained. Moreover, a subscriber has to open two accounts to enjoy both voice services and data services, bringing great inconvenience to the subscriber.